Een onschuldige helpt een engel
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Sirius red een meisje uit het weeshuis. Maar wat moet hij dan? Dan blijkt dat het meisje nog veel meer geheimen met zich meedraagt.


**Een onschuldige helpt een engel**

**-**

**-**

**1. De ontmoeting**

Sirius liep over straat als zijn alter – ego Snuffel. Nog steeds na al die jaren moest hij zich verborgen houden voor iets wat hij niet had gedaan en nog steeds na al die jaren had hij het daar moeilijk mee.

Hij was in de jaren verbitterd en had zich afgesloten voor gevoel. Het schijnen van de zon en het bloeien van de bloemen viel hem niet meer op. Het gras kriebelde hem vervelend aan zijn poten en de regen gleed langs zijn vacht af.

Sirius was er gewend aan geraakt dat hij zich schuil moest houden en oude gewoontes slijten niet. Maar aangezien hij nu een hond was sloeg niemand echt acht op hem. Wel liepen sommige mensen met een grote boog om hem heen, want omdat hij zichzelf de laatste jaren zo slecht verzorgd had, zag hij er eng uit. De ribben op zijn borst kon je tellen en in de zwarte vacht zaten grote knopen.

Het enige dat in al die jaren niet verbleekt of vervaagd was, waren zijn ogen. Zijn winterblauwe ogen, die nog altijd straalde met dezelfde vastberadenheid die hij altijd had gehad. Ze staken mooi af tegen de rest van zijn lichaam.

Soms liep hij langs een park en keek in de vijver. Dan zag hij zichzelf als de grote hond Snuffel staan en vroeg hij zich af hoe hij er ook weer als Sirius uitzag. Hij had nog nooit de moed gevonden om zichzelf terug te transfigureren.

Zo liep hij dag in dag uit, naar een onbekende bestemming die ergens in het vooruitzicht lag. Tot er op een dag iets gebeurde.

Iets wat zijn leven voorgoed zou veranderen… 

Ik liep voorbij een Dreuzel weeshuis en besloot eens te kijken. De kinderen die er waren zaten op school en hadden pauze. Ik lachte toen ik de kinderen zag. Ze speelden allen zo onbezorgd, zich niet drukmakend over de dag van morgen. Ze herinnerden mij aan mijn eigen niet-zo-gelukkige jeugd. Deze kinderen waren tenminste allemaal aan het spelen.

Allemaal behalve eentje. Ze zat op een bankje, met glazige ogen naar de spelende kinderen te kijken. Ik kon zien dat ze al wat ouder was dan de rest. Vijftien of zestien denk ik. Voor een moment twijfelde ik, liet mijn gedachten alle mogelijkheden bekijken. Ik had genoeg problemen zonder de problemen van dit Dreuzelkind. Ik wilde verder lopen maar stond vastgenageld aan de grond. Iets binnen in me zei me dat ik naar haar toe moest gaan.

En zo ging ik, als trouwe viervoeter naar het zestien-jaar-oude kind. Toen het meidje me opmerkte schoof ze een stukje achteruit. Ik voelde haar angst voor mij en bleef stilstaan. Ik keek haar alleen maar aan en zij keek alleen maar terug. Momenten verstreken en geen van hen brak het contact. Het was alsof ze beiden wisten wat dit zou betekenen, zonder het echt te weten.

Toen ging er een bel en het moment werd verbroken, om ons heen zagen we alle kinderen naar de deur rennen. Het meisje was in tweestrijd met zichzelf. Aan de ene kant, zag ik, stak ze haar arm uit om mij te aaien. Aan de andere kant wilde ze zo snel mogelijk binnen zijn. Ik zag haar twijfelen. Toen duwde ik mijn neus tegen haar hand. Dat leek voor haar voldoende en ze volgde de rest snel naar binnen.

Voordat ze naar binnen ging keek ze nog een keer. Ik zag de hoop in haar ogen. Hoop dat ik er nog zou zitten als ze straks naar buiten kwam.

En ik zou er nog zitten als ze terugkwam. Ik voelde iets, er was iets speciaals maar haar. Iets wat ik niet direct kon thuisbrengen en ik wilde weten wat.

Hij zou erachter komen en hij had er meer mee te maken dan hij dacht… 

Nu zat ik daar op het schoolplein en wat twee minuten geleden nog zo levendig was geweest, was nu totaal uitgestorven. Het meisje bleef in mijn gedachte ronddwalen. Het gevoel van haar hand lag nog steeds op mijn neus. Het was een fijn gevoel. Maar ik voelde nog iets anders. Iets wat ik tot nu toe nog niet benoemd heb. Het was Angst besefte ik. Maar waarvoor?

Ik liep naar het gebouw waar het meisje naar binnen was gegaan en stond voor een grote deur. Daar kon ik dus niet binnen. Ik liep om het gebouw heen en zag een heel klein raampje. Omdat ik geen groter raam kon vinden, besloot ik hier naar binnen te kijken.

Wat ik toen zag, zou me nog lang bij blijven… Sirius zat bij het raam… 

Ik keek van bovenaf in een soort van klaslokaal. Er zaten denk ik dertig kinderen. Vooraan stond de juf. Mij konden ze niet zien, tenzij er iemand helemaal naar boven keek. Met mijn poot duwde ik het raam een stukje open. Nu kon ik ook horen wat er werd gezegd.

Toen zag ik haar ook van al die dertig kinderen zag ik precies waar ze zat. Blij zag ze er niet uit. Ik begon me sterk af te vragen wat er was. Mijn gedachten werden gestoord door de nogal schelle stem van de juf vooraan.

"Jolin, waarom heb jij je huiswerk weer niet af? Jonge dame?"

En toen zag ik het gebeuren. Mijn meisje stond op. Of althans dat probeerde ze. Het zag er niet naar uit dat ze nog lang op haar benen kon staan.

Toen gebeurde het… 


End file.
